La otra mujer
by Ridsclane
Summary: AU. Sus especulaciones eran verdaderas, no era simple paranoia femenina. [Qrowin/Snowbird] Léase con la canción "The other woman" de Lana Del Rey de fondo.


El matrimonio de los Branwen parecía sólido y bien formado, años de cortejo y de noviazgo los habían hecho tomar esa decisión de vivir juntos y aunque todavía no tenían hijos, estaba en sus planes, Winter era 20 años más joven que su esposo.

—Es increíble que casi seas tú quién mantenga a mi hermano —comentó su cuñada Raven.

—Yo también quisiera una mujer así —dijo Taiyang.

—Hey no, yo la vi primero —fingió celos Qrow.

—Bueno Raven, todo se dio solito, mi padre no quería darme la compañía Schnee, pero al ser yo la única persona mayor de edad, no hubo otra opción —explicó Winter.

—Qué oportuno, espero que no solo la quisieras por dinero —dijo Raven.

—Cállate, claro que no. Además eso vino después de la boda, no lo teníamos planeado.

—Exacto, no contábamos con que fuese a pasar, realmente daba por hecho que se lo dejarían a mi hermana menor, Weiss.

—¿Y cuántos años tiene tu hermanita? —preguntó Summer, la actual esposa del rubio.

—17.

—Deberíamos tener estas charlas familiares más seguido —dijo alegremente Taiyang.

—No lo sé, es algo así como una cita doble, excepto por Raven —se burló Qrow.

—¿No es... incómodo? —preguntó Winter.

—Sé que soy su ex-esposa, pero está bien por mí, al final fui yo quién le pidió el divorcio y él sí se volvió a casar.

—Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen.

Summer tomó la mano de su esposo por debajo de la mesa y él respondió el gesto entrelazando sus dedos. El resto de la plática fue amena, exceptuando por algunos malos chistes de Raven, poniendo todo incómodo a propósito, pero así de amargada ya era.

El resto de los días posteriores seguían una rutina rigurosa, Winter se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana para ir a correr, antes hacía ejercicio más riguroso, pero al casarse debía adaptarse un poco a la forma de vivir de su esposo y él hizo lo mismo. A las 6:30 volvían para bañarse, desayunar apropiadamente e irse al trabajo, ella lo iba a dejar, sólo tenían un auto y era de Winter.

El trabajo de Qrow consistía en atender una cafetería que había levantado con Winter, pero al verse envuelta en la empresa de su padre no tuvo opción más que dejar a Qrow en eso. Winter por su lado, era una empresaria muy estricta con todo el mundo, le tenían miedo, ella era perfecta, buena en cualquier negocio, consiguiendo siempre lo que quería.

Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona deseaba, dinero, poder, fama, fortuna, un esposo que la amaba con locura, no tenía hijos ni la necesidad de tenerlos todavía, era joven y hermosa, nada le hacía falta, sin embargo, las cosas empezarían a cambiar.

ººº

Qrow buscó un reemplazo para Winter, no era completamente necesario, pero así se sentiría menos solo. Mala idea. Contrató a una chica, era quizás uno o dos años mayor que Winter, pero seguía siendo más joven que él y definitivamente menos bonita.

Ambos se intercambiaron números de teléfono y ella empezó a mensajearse mucho con él después del trabajo. Otra mala idea. Un día fue a ver a Taiyang y lo cachó en la movida.

—¿Quién es "chica trabajo"?

—Hey, deja de revisar mi celular, no eres mi mujer.

—Responde —dijo alejando el celular que su amigo trataba de alcanzar.

—El reemplazo de Winter en el trabajo.

—¿Y por qué los mensajes?

—Seguro pregunta algo del trabajo?

—Pero si acabas de salir de allí —dijo el rubio, derribando cualquiera de sus excusas.

—Ya déjame.

—Qrow, no es normal que te mensajees con una mujer.

—Todo mundo lo hace, no es un pecado ni una infidelidad.

—Pero lo será, hey, somos hombres y sabemos que así se empieza.

—Estás loco.

—Qrow, escúchame.

—Escúchame tú, no engañaré a Winter, la amo, ¿sabes lo afortunado que soy al tenerla? No lo arruinaré, tranquilo —colocó una mano en su hombro y Taiyang se relajó, le devolvió el celular y cambiaron el tema de conversación por algo más alegre.

ººº

Con paso de los días, Winter se fue enfocando más en su trabajo, ambos se empezaron a alejar del otro, al principio Qrow corría con ella por las mañanas y al volver tenían sexo en la ducha, esos días habían muerto, al igual que los pequeños detalles que tenían el uno por el otro. Winter le mandaba mensajes cariñosos a Qrow durante su hora de descanso y él siempre contestaba rápido, le mandaba flores al trabajo.

Es difícil asegurar en qué momento los detalles fueron muriendo, aunque algo era seguro, Winter todavía lo amaba y en las cenas que pasaban juntos siempre se ponía al día con su esposo, y él parcialmente, jamás le contó de su reemplazo.

ººº

Qrow fue a casa de su mejor amigo y ex-cuñado, Taiyang. La ama de casa lo invitó a pasar, sus sobrinas Ruby y Yang lo saludaron tan alegres como siempre, haciendo por un segundo que Qrow olvidara sus preocupaciones.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar, Qrow? Ya casi está lista.

—¡Yo te ayudo ma! —gritó la pequeña Ruby.

—Yo pongo la mesa —se ofreció Yang, su media-hermana.

—Tai, ¿tienes un segundo? —susurró Qrow, haciendo al susodicho imaginarse lo peor.

—Sí hermano, ¿qué pasa? —dijo y colocó una mano en su hombro y lo guió hasta el patio exterior de la casa.

Qrow tomó un trago de licor para armarse de valor —engañé a Winter con la chica nueva que contraté el otro día.

—¿Qué? Demonios Qrow, te dije que dejaras de mensajearte con ella.

—Te juro que al principio eran cosas del trabajo.

—Qrow, ya, despídela o algo, no puedes seguirla viendo y... ¡demonios! ¿Ahora me metes en esto? —llevó sus manos a su cabeza, alborotándose el cabello.

—Ya, ya, lo sé, lo sé.

—¿Te acostaste con ella o...?

—Me la tiré.

—Mierda.

—Lo sé.

—Qrow, ¿por qué?

—No sé, salgo del trabajo temprano y ella muy tarde, son 4 horas en que no la veo o hasta 5, Winter llega cansada...

—Pues mira porno, no sé, otra solución debe haber, no sé, ¿al menos hablaste con ella sobre esto? —interrumpió.

—No, no le he dicho y no le dije que... ya sabes, que necesito sexo.

—Ciertamente las mujeres tienen más aguante.

—Bueno, yo creo que no necesitas decirle nada si ya no ocurrirá de nuevo, sólo aléjate hermano, además te lo advertí.

—Ya cállate —tomó otro sorbo.

—¡La cena está lista! —gritó Summer desde la cocina y ambos fueron enseguida.

ººº

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, ella lo miraba coqueta, a veces se inclinaba de más para que él buscara ver su ropa interior cosa que sí hacía. Qrow debía detener eso, ya le había dejado claro que es casado ¿no? Bueno su anillo de matrimonio lo hizo por él o eso quería pensar.

Cuando terminó su jornada laboral, los empleados fueron saliendo excepto ella que se quedó hasta el final, con ambos a solas el ambiente se calentó rápidamente. La chica, lo besó, él se apartó y la encaró.

—Lo lamento, yo soy casado, perdón por no haberlo dicho antes.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó un poco, pero no se enfadó.

—Es... mejor... —las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, se encontraba excitado.

—¿No quieres hacerlo?

—No debo hacerlo.

—Entonces sí quieres ¿no?

—Sí, pero... demonios, no, sólo vete, nos vemos mañana —se tapó los ojos con una mano y suspiró.

Ella lo volvió a besar y su autocontrol empezó a fallar al sentirla tan cerca, sus pechos sobre su abdomen, cuando la mujer tomó sus manos de Qrow y los colocó en su trasero, él instintivamente apretó sus glúteos. Las cosas se complicaron más y más, hasta terminar en una buena sesión de sexo 6 veces a la semana.

Terminaba de trabajar a las 6, pero sus horas extras en la cafetería lo hacían llegar hasta las 8, a veces 9 si salían a un motel, hotel, al cine, a fajar a un parque, donde fuera. Se terminó convirtiendo en la querida y cuando Taiyang le preguntaba sobre ese asunto le decía que se había solucionado.

ººº

Un mes después de sus aventuras, la hermana menor de su esposa llegó a trabajar al local, complicando las cosas para Qrow. La mentira había durado mucho, es más, ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de mentir, Winter jamás le preguntaba más allá de como iba en el trabajo.

Weiss empezó a sospechar de sus miraditas, ella se había ofreciendo por cuenta propia a trabajar allí, no fue porque la mandaran como espía o algo, todos confiaban en él ciegamente.

Durante un momento de descanso, le llamó por teléfono a su hermana mayor.

—¿Winter?

—¿Qué pasa Weiss? Estoy trabajando.

—Es tú empresa, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Soy un ejemplo a seguir Weiss, si ven que la jefa es una floja irresponsable, ¿qué se esperará entonces de los empleados?

—Ok, ok, sólo... ¿conoces a los empleados que tiene Qrow aquí? —preguntó lo más natural que pudo, no quería levantar paranoias.

—Sí, ¿eso era todo?

—¿Y a tu reemplazo?

—¿Mi reemplazo? Yo no tengo reemplazo.

—Pues... hay una chica que mira mucho a Qrow.

—Bueno, Qrow es muy guapo —dijo mientras en sus mejillas se formaba un ligero rubor —, no lo culpo.

—No me refiero a eso...

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, él... también la mira mucho.

—Seguro es muy bonita, eso es natural, los hombres siempre voltean a ver a las mujeres hermosas, incluso lo hace cuando salimos juntos.

—De acuerdo, si tú confías, yo confío.

—Vale, debo volver al trabajo, creo que hoy saldré temprano, pero no le digas a Qrow, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Está bien, cuídate, te quiero.

—Te quiero, adiós —ambas colgaron y siguieron trabajando.

Eran las 9 cuando Winter llegó a la casa, escuchó el agua caer de la ducha y el sonido del celular de su esposo, ella no era de revisar sus mensajes ni llamadas, ambos respetaban su espacio del otro, su privacidad, porque ambos confiaban.

Winter se sentó en el sofá de la sala y su celular de Qrow se volvió a encender, miró de reojo y decía lo siguiente:

 _Trabajo: hoy fue otro gran día, nos vemos mañana._

El mensaje finalizó con un emoji de una carita algo sugerente, ella suspiró, no dejándose llevar por sus emociones se controlo hasta que Qrow salió del baño, al verla tan temprano en casa se asustó.

—Hola, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—¿Temprano? Son las 9:30.

—Bueno, siempre llegas más tarde últimamente.

—Perdón, bueno, compré unos boletos para la ópera, ¿quieres ir? Tocarán Carmen.

—Oh.

—Está bien si no quieres ir, ¿estás cansado verdad?

—Sí, hoy nos llegaron unos sacos y los tuve que cargar, ¿podría ser otro día?

—No lo sé, supongo que sí —mintió.

—Bueno, te amo, iré a dormir —el sexo lo había dejado sin energía.

—Qrow —dijo con una extraña voz, casi como una súplica.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, ¿por? —Qrow se extrañó ante su repentina tristeza.

—¿Te fue bien en el trabajo?

—Sí, bueno, ¿podemos tener esta charla mañana?

—Claro, descansa —se despidió y Qrow subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Winter invitó a Weiss a la ópera, pero no quiso ir porque tenía examen al día siguiente y debía estudiar, y terminó yendo con James, el peor enemigo de Qrow.

—Gracias por invitarme, me imagino que Qrow no pudo venir —dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto.

—Gracias, bueno sí, me conoce a la perfección.

—Efectivamente, tanto que quiero que me digas qué ocurre —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, ya que el auto se encontraba en movimiento.

—Weiss me llamó y me dijo algunas cosas.

—Sin rodeos.

—Ella cree que Qrow me está siendo infiel con una trabajadora del café.

—Eso es una acusación grave, ¿ya hablaste con Qrow?

—Todavía, planeaba hacerlo, pero parecía cansado y lo dejé.

—No dejes que esto se haga más grande, acláralo rápido porque sino te irá consumiendo.

—Entendido.

La música clásica hizo que olvidaran sus problemas por un segundo, disfrutaron de ese momento y Ironwood la dejó en su casa al terminar. Ella durmió a lado de su marido aunque una sensación extraña se apoderaba de ella, ¿serían celos? Después de todo era mujer y no una cualquiera, es una Schnee. Las personas mataban por estar con ellas, ya fuera por dinero, fama o poder, pero Qrow siempre fue diferente, él la amaba de verdad.

ººº

Un día Raven llegó al local, miró a la sospechosa y casi como una orden, solicitó hablar con su hermano. Qrow aceptó sin objetar nada, su hermana era capaz de hacer un escándalo sólo por fastidiar.

—¿A qué viniste?

—Taiyang me comentó lo que hiciste, espero que ya no lo sigas haciendo.

—No te metas, ¿ahora eres tú la buena?

—Si no la quieres, entonces déjala o ¿la quieres por dinero?

—Claro que no, todavía amo a Winter.

—Si la amaras no te acostarías con alguien más, eso está muerto.

—¿Sólo viniste a eso?

—A eso y a que ya volviste a tomar, ¿por qué no simplemente hablas con Winter de tus necesidades? Seguro lo entendería.

—Lo haré.

Pero no lo hizo y dos meses después de que Winter llegó a su nuevo trabajo, logró estabilizar todo, con ello bajo control, pudo reducir sus horas de trabajo y regresar a casa temprano, pero las cosas ya no eran iguales. Ya no veían series juntos, ya no le llevaba helado a la cama ni hacia palomitas mientras ella veía la televisión.

Winter empezó a sospechar y aunque cuestionaba a Qrow directamente, él se las pingeniaba para mentir maravillosamente, cambiar el tema, hacerla sentir culpable y en el peor de los casos: pelear.

Sus paranoias eran reales y justificadas, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Divorciarse? En el fondo de su corazón quería creer que estaba enloqueciendo, que él no le mentiría, que todavía existía el amor entre ellos.

Días después ofreció un concierto de piano con Weiss de vocalista, invitó a todos sus amigos y gente importante también, fue a beneficio de la caridad, evidentemente no pudo faltar la enemiga. Como canción final tocó el cover _The other woman_ , la versión de Lana Del Rey.

Qrow y la chica entendieron la indirecta, Taiyang creyó entender, pero confió en que su amigo ya había dejado eso atrás y sólo disfrutó de la música. Cuando finalizó el evento Winter fue directamente con la otra, a encararla de manera sutil, sin perder su porte y su orgullo.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué te pareció el evento? —preguntó Winter con suma delicadeza.

—Muy lindo, su hermana canta maravilloso —se tomó otro trago, nerviosa.

—Gracias, oh por cierto, yo no recuerdo haberte contratado, ¿eres mi reemplazo, no es así? —fingió no conocerla, además de la música también tenía dotes de actuación.

—¿Eh?

—Oh, disculpa, hablo de, trabajo, reemplazas mi lugar en el trabajo, ¿verdad? —hizo una pausa para tomar otra copa de champagne y continuó —, ¿en qué más podría ser sino? Sin ofender claro.

—Sea directa.

—¿Directa? Ay niña, soy una Schnee, por tan poco te vendes, bueno, te regalas, al menos las prostitutas cobran —sonrió con malicia.

—No permitiré que me hable así.

—¿Hablarte cómo? Yo no me rebajo, sólo te doy un consejo de mujer a mujer, tengo dinero, poder ¿y tú? Qrow no dejaría a una mujer como yo por una... chica como tú a quién ni conoce su madre.

—Escúcheme...

—No, escúchame tú si no quieres ser despedida, necesitas mi dinero —interrumpió con voz severa, pero sin perder la cordura —, puedes cogerte a Qrow, pero él jamás te elegirá. ¿Qué es lo que le ofreces que no pueda hacer otra? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué crees que no se ha ido de mí lado? Ustedes las amantes se conforman con tan poco, con verlo de vez en cuando, con sólo sexo porque es lo único que dan. Respétate más hija.

Winter alzó la cara, mirándola desde arriba, con desprecio. Estaba dolida, pero jamás iba a demostrarlo y menos aún a llorar por un hombre. Después de ese día las cosas cambiaron, estaba segura que le había pedido a Qrow un ultimátum que él no aceptó y ella se alejó.

Las cosas en casa no volvieron a ser iguales en meses, los años pasaron y siguieron fingiendo ser felices, sin hijos, Winter sabía que Qrow había tenido otras aventuras porque ella ya no quería ser tocada con sus infieles manos.

El rencor vivió en su casa para siempre.


End file.
